She's Baaaaaaaack
by ladywearingredx
Summary: Damon and Stefan have been harboring a deep secret about their lives in 1864. When their younger sister shows up in Mystic Falls, she's come back with one thing on her mind...revenge. Klaus/OC Stefan/Elena Damon/Katherine
1. She's Baaaaaack

"I know honey," a man said into his phone as he rushed out of his office into his car. "I'm on my way home right now." After a quick 'I love you', the man slipped his phone into his jacket pocket and made his way over to his car.

The parking lot was deserted, as he was the final person to leave the office for the evening. As he was about to slide into his car, he heard, what sounded like, a girl sobbing. Looking around, he saw a young, brunette girl sitting on the curb, her head in her hands. Closing his car door, the man walked over to the girl, crouching down to reach her level.

"Are you okay?" the man asked, not sure if he should touch her or not. "Do you need help?" '

Hearing the sobbing subside slightly, he finally heard the girl speak, "I'm fine," she said before whipping her head up, veins pulsating around her eyes and fangs elongated. "But you might wanna call you wife and tell her you're gonna be late."

Before the man could react, the brunette had launched herself and sunk her fangs into the man's neck, killing him before he even had the chance to scream. Draining the body completely of blood, the brunette stood up and ran her tongue around her lips, successfully wiping any extra that had managed to escape her.

Grabbing the lifeless body by the arm, she easily lifted the man up and tossed him into the nearby dumpster. Wiping her hands together, the young vampire turned and saw the exact sign she'd been looking for.

**Welcome to Mystic Falls!**

Smirking, the brunette walked over to the sign, eyeing in carefully.

"It's good to be home."

* * *

><p>This is my first attempt at a Vampire Diaries story. Hope you enjoy :) Feed back is always appreciated.<p> 


	2. Hello, Brothers

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

Elena Gilbert rolled over in bed, groaning as she reached her hand out and was met with the soft fabric of a cotton t-shirt. Opening her eyes, Elena was greeted with the playful smile of her boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore.

"I hate when you do that," she said, a smile fighting its way across her lips.

"No," he said, quickly shaking his head, "you don't." Rolling her eyes, Elena attempted to sit up, but felt Stefan's arm wrap around her waist and pull her back down. Giggling, Elena attempted to fight Stefan off, but her mere human strength was no match for his extreme vampire strength.

"Stefan!" Elena said giggling, "I have to get ready for school." After a few more minutes of playful fighting and kissing, Elena finally managed to squirm out of the Stefan's grasp and walk over to the bathroom that was connected to her room, "I'll see you at school." Smiling, she closed the door and began her usual routine. Well, as usual as you could get with the vampire boyfriend.

* * *

><p>She knew exactly where she was. Nothing about this town had changed over the past 200 years. The boarding house was even the same. Finding her way onto the roof, she walked along the top, the heels of her boots echoing behind her. This was home.<p>

Finding an open window, she slipped inside a bedroom. Her bedroom. Nothing had changed in here either. Everything was exactly as she'd left it 162 years ago. Hearing movement in the hall, she vampire sped over to the door and listened. _Damon _she thought as she stepped back from the door. A smirk found its way across her lips. Perfect. Slipping out the bedroom window, she leapt to the earth beneath her and vampire sped over to the front door of the house.

* * *

><p>Damon Salvatore had woken up on an extremely bad note. Andie, his current distraction, had shown up at 7 am because she wanted to 'surprise him' with morning coffee. Damon had compelled her to 'get the hell out of his house' and find someone else to annoy. She'd left immediately, a blank smile on her face and promises to return later that night.<p>

Damon had fixed himself a drink before returning to his bedroom. As he entered the hallway, he could have sworn her heard the sound of footsteps. Chalking it up to exhaustion, Damon continued his walk to his bedroom. He'd almost made it back when he heard a loud knock on the door. Groaning, Damon turned and vampire sped to the door.

"Andie I thought I-," Damon said, swinging open the door an angry rant all ready for the needy woman, but he was immediately cut off when he saw who was behind the door.

"What?" the brunette said, a sinister smirk on her lips. "Expecting someone else?"

Damon's eyes only widened as his lips attempted words, but he could only utter one.

"Charlotte."

The brunette's smirk only widened, "Is that the only greeting I get, brother?"

Damon stared at her for a few more moments, unable to grasp the fact his younger sister was standing in front of him after nearly 200 years. After everything she'd done to him. And everything she'd done to Stefan.

"What are you doing here?" Damon said, unsure of what to say.

"Why, to see you and Stefan of course," Charlotte said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You gonna let me in? Oh wait, never mind." Charlotte shoved Damon back, slamming him into the wall behind him as she strutted into the house, as if she owned it, which, technically, she did.

"What the hell, Charlie?" Damon shouted, immediately standing up, glaring at his younger sister.

"Aw, you called me Charlie," she said, a mock smile soon replaced by her familiar smirk. "Just like old times."

"What are you doing here?" Damon demanded, stalking over to his sibling.

"Where is she?"

"Where is who?"

"Why, the doppelganger of course," Charlotte said, enjoying the look of panic that had washed over Damon's face. "I know you know where she is."

Damon had no idea what to say. How had she found out about Elena? And why did she need her?

Before he had a chance to answer, Charlotte has sped over and pinned him against the wall, her hand wrapped around his throat.

"Where. Is. She?" Charlotte asked again, this time her anger clearly evident. Damon reached his hand up, shoving his sister into the far wall and immediately rushing over to her, pinning her against the wall in the same fashion she'd done to him. Charlotte simply smirked, "C'mon Damon, "she said, her voice hoarse from his vice like grip, "We both know you don't have it in you to hurt your baby sister."

Damon glared at her before letting going of her neck and watching her drop to the floor.

"Don't toy with me, Charlotte," Damon said, looking down at his sister. "You have no idea what kind of trouble you're looking for."

Charlotte looked up at her brother and smirked, "Oh no, Damon," she said, standing up and looking him right in the eye. "You have no idea what trouble you're getting yourself in."

With that, Charlotte blurred out of the house, leaving behind an extremely confused and worried Damon. What kind of trouble had his sister gotten into this time?

* * *

><p>"So, now that Katherine's gone," Caroline Forbes said as she walked along side Elena, "All of this vampiredoppelganger drama is over?"

Elena simply shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea, but I'm gonna this simplicity of my life right now for as long as I can."

Caroline simply nodded her head, as the two made their way into the school.

"Hey guys," the girls' other best friend, Bonnie Bennett said when she reached her locker. The girls smiled in greeting and chatted for a few moments, before the bell rang, signaling the beginning of their first class.

As the trio made their way into history, Elena felt an arm slip around her waist and pull her back into the hallway.

"What-," was all Elena said before she felt Stefan's lips on her own, as he leaned her back against the lockers placed behind them. The pair parted breathlessly and Elena smiled up at him, running a gentle hand through his hair.

"Do we really have to go to class?" he asked, in a slightly whining tone, similar to that of a 5 year old.

Before Elena could respond, a voice called out, "Yes, you do. Now get in here before you're both late…again." The voice belonged to their history teacher and Elena's guardian, Alaric Saltzman.

Grinning, the pair made their way into the classroom, quickly finding their seats as Alaric reentered the classroom and began taking attendance. The students talked amongst themselves for a few moments before a knock at the door drew everyone's attention.

"Excuse me," the voice said, "Is this History with Mr. Saltzman?"

Stefan's head shot up as the familiar voice entered his ears and he stared at the presence in the doorway.

"Yes it is," Alaric said, taking a slip the girl handed to him and looking over at her. "Who are you?"

The girl simply smirked, locking eyes with Stefan. His expression of complete surprise and shock was satisfaction enough for her.

"My name's Charlotte. But you can call me Charlie."

* * *

><p>In case you didn't catch this, Charlotte is clearly not a fan of her older brothers. But she had them wrapped around her finger, especially Damon. What's gonna happen now that Charlie's in school with the group? Wouldn't you like to know ;)<p> 


	3. What Do You Want

Stefan was shocked. He had to be seeing things. There was no way his baby sister, whom he hadn't seen in nearly 200 years, was standing in front of his History class. It just wasn't possible. Feeling a poking at his arm, she turned and saw Elena looking at him, concern clearly evident on her face.

"Are you okay?" she whispered, immediately noticing his change in demeanor when the new girl had walked in to class. Stefan simply responded with a head nod and turned back to the front of the class where Alaric had begun teaching again.

* * *

><p>When class ended, Charlie immediately stood up, quickly making her exit from class. Walking down the hallway, she attracted the attention of almost every male in the hallway, each of them staring at her with looks of lust and desire. Smirking, Charlotte stepped outside and made her way over to one of the vacant picnic benches.<p>

Moments later she heard an extremely familiar voice behind her.

"Charlotte."

Turning, Charlie turned to face her brother, a sly smile on her face, "Didn't you hear me," she said, enjoying toying with Stefan far too much, "Call me Charlie."

"No," Stefan said, walking over and standing directly in front of her, glaring down at her. "Stop it, Charlotte. What are you doing here?"

Before Charlie could respond, her gaze fell on something behind Stefan. Smirking, she turned her attention back to Stefan and stood, "Her." Turning, Stefan saw Elena walking over towards him, Bonnie and Caroline flanking either side of her.

"You wouldn't da-," Stefan started, but stopped when he turned back and realized Charlie had disappeared. Growling to himself, Stefan wanted nothing more than to rip the head off of the nearest person, but figured that probably wasn't the way to go.

"Stefan?" Elena called to him as the trio approached. "Why were you talking to the new girl?"

"Just being nice, you know the whole introduction thing."

Elena stared at Stefan skeptically before simply nodding her head, deciding it would be better to talk about whatever was going on later, without Bonnie and Caroline around.

"Well c'mon," she said, reaching out and grasping his hand gently. "I hear gym class calling our names."

As the group walked off, they failed to notice Charlie glaring at them as they walked away.

"Wrong move, brother," Charlie muttered to herself. "Wrong move indeed."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Stefan arrived back at the boarding house to a broody Damon, who was staring at the roaring fire, a drink in his hand. Walking over to the table, Stefan poured himself a glass before sitting down next to his brother.<p>

"You saw her didn't you?" Stefan said, taking a sip from his drink.

"Yup." Damon responded, popping his _p _in the process.

"What are we gonna do? She wants something with Elena."

"I know," Damon said, standing up, never taking his eyes of the fire. "Which is why we have to act quickly."

"And what do you propose we do?" Stefan asked, standing up next to his brother. "She may be a psychotic bitch from hell, but she's still our sister."

Damon had no response for that. A memory back in 1864 quickly ran through his mind. The day he'd come home after leaving the Confederate Army.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback – 1864<em>

_Damon Salvatore quickly rushed through the door of his home, anxious to get up to his room to change out his uniform. He'd never wanted to join the Confederate Army and he knew his choice to leave would anger his father, but he didn't care. As Damon made his way up the steps, he heard a familiar voice behind him._

"_Damon?"_

_Turning, he was greeted with the site of his baby sister, Charlotte Salvatore, looking shocked to see him standing there. Smiling, he descended down the steps again, wrapping his sister up in a hug, which she gladly returned._

"_I can't believe you're really here!" she exclaimed as tears sprung to her eyes._

"_Yes," Damon said, pulling away to get a look at Charlotte. "Look at you Charlie; you're practically a grown woman."_

_Smiling, Charlotte shook laughed, "Charlie was a silly childhood nickname," she said and did a tiny curtsey, "My name is Charlotte Daniela Salvatore and that it was I shall be called, brother."_

_Damon simply smiled and wrapped his sister in another hug. As close as him and Stefan were, he'd always felt a closer connection to his sister. The two would spend hours running around outside, playing games until their father ordered them inside._

"_Okay, Miss Charlotte," Damon said, putting emphasis on her name. "Would you like to accompany me to the gardens to discuss what I've missed over the last few months?" _

_Grinning, Charlotte linked her arm his Damon's as the two strolled out towards the back yard._

"_It's good to have you home, Damon."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>Damon remembered how happy everything had been in those moments. Unfortunately, those moments were gone.<p>

"We have no other choice," Damon said, taking the final swig of his class. "Charlotte has to be disposed of, even if it means her death."

* * *

><p>"So this is the tomb that I've heard so much about," Charlotte said as she walked down the steps of the underground prison, slowly followed by a clearly frightened female.<p>

"What do you want with me?" the girl said, shaking under Charlotte's gaze.

"You'll see." Charlotte cast a sinister smirk as she neared the stone that covered the entrance to the tomb. Gripping the sides, Charlotte used her vampire strength to move the door over.

"Oh, Katherine," Charlie said, her voice sounding almost teasing. A few moments later, the shuffling of feet could be heard and the one and only Katherine Pierce, clutching the walls, made her way towards the entrance of the tomb. Upon seeing who was on the other side, Katherine's eyes widened in shock.

"God, took you long enough." Charlie said, rolling her eyes at the slowly desiccating vampire."You don't look so good. Sort of like you've seen a ghost."

"H-h-h-how are you h-h-h-here?" Katherine said, stumbling over her words. "I k-k-k-killed you!"

Shaking her head, Charlotte giggled, "No sweetheart," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "You thought you killed me."

Katherine had no idea what to say, so she simply stood there, mouth a gape.

"So sad seeing you like this, Kat." Charlie said, with mock sincerity.

"What do you want?" Katherine finally spat out, her anger slowly building towards the young vampire.

Smirking, Charlotte turned away from Katherine and put her attention back on the young girl, who stood frozen in fear. Walking towards her, Charlie grabbed her by the shoulders and stared in her eye, "I want you to go into that tomb and let Katherine drain you of every lost drop of blood in your body."

Stepping aside, Charlie simply watched as the girl walked in an almost zombie like trance into the tomb and stood in front of Katherine, tilting her head to the side, offering her neck.

Katherine looked at Charlotte confused at the offering, but her fangs quickly elongated as she sunk her teeth into the young girl. Charlotte watched on in amusement as Katherine drained the girl in a matter of minutes. Afterwards, she looked like she was back to her old self; minus being entrapped in the tomb of course.

"I ask again," Katherine said, quickly kicking the lifeless body to the side, staring down at Charlotte. "What is it that you want?"

Charlotte simply grinned, "I want you to help me capture the doppelganger."

* * *

><p>We all know if Katherine gets involved, that nothing good can come of it. And I apologize, for not mentioning this earlier, but this story takes place directly after episode 2x07 "Masquerade". The only change is Stefan and Elena got back together and Elena was never kidnapped. Hence, no one's real knowledge of anything involving Klaus or the sacrifice...yet ;) And the flashback clearly shows CharlotteCharlie wasn't always a total psychotic bitch from hell.


	4. Fuck You

Charlotte opened the door to the apartment she'd 'rented' on the outskirts of Mystic Falls. She figured it was better to keep herself as far away from her brothers as possible, especially with both of them knowing her intentions for being here. Walking over to her alcohol cabinet, she pulled out a bottle of bourbon and poured herself a glass. Taking a sip, her mind wandered back to the tomb and her conversation with Katherine.

_Flashback_

"_You want me to what?" Katherine said, crossing her arms over her chest._

"_What part of what I said was unclear?" Charlotte said, annoyance evident in her voice. "I want your help to kidnap the doppelganger._

_Katherine shook her head, clearly unimpressed with the young vampire's request. Holding up three fingers, Katherine spoke, "Three problems with your request. One, Elena is under the extremely annoying protection of your brothers. Two, I'm sealed inside this tomb. And three, what's in any of this for me?"_

_Charlotte grinned at Katherine and held up three fingers of her own, "One, my brothers are absolutely no problem to me. Two, I know a witch powerful enough to lift the spell and release you from this tunnel in the ground. And three, one word: freedom."_

_Katherine arched her eyebrows at Charlotte's last words, "What do you mean freedom?"_

"_I know everything about you Katherine," Charlotte said and heard Katherine scoff slightly. Smirking, Charlotte took a few steps towards the open tomb. "Or should I say Katerina?" _

_Katherine's eyes widened and Charlotte's smirk only grew, "I'm offering you a deal to end your constant life on the run," she said, walking over to Katherine. "All you have to do is help me get the doppelganger and you're free to do whatever you want for the rest of eternity."_

_Katherine stared at Charlotte, trying to figure out if what she was saying was true or just another game. Pursing her lips, Katherine quickly nodded her head, "I'll do it."_

"_Perfect."_

_End Flashback_

Charlotte took another sip of bourbon, letting the alcohol burn her throat. Hearing the noise of her creaking floors, Charlotte rolled her eyes and finished off her drink, "You know, if you wanna sneak up on a person," she said, without turning around, "You should probably be a lot quieter about it."

"Who said anything about sneaking?" a voice behind Charlotte said, "I've been here waiting for almost an hour now."

Rolling her eyes, Charlotte turned, leaning back against the counter behind her, "Haven't I said I don't want you in _my _apartment when I'm not home?"

"Oh sweetheart, you say that like it's supposed to mean something to me."

"I mean it Klaus!" Charlotte shouted, blurring over to him, an angry expression gracing her face. "Just because I'm helping out, doesn't mean I like you. Or even want you here."

Klaus simply smirked down at the young vampire, reaching out to grip her arm, "You're cute when you're angry."

Rolling her eyes, Charlotte ripped her arm from his grasp, "Is there a reason you're here? Or did you just have some overwhelming urge to piss me off?"

"I wanted to know how things went with Katerina," he said, before running a hand down Charlotte's face. "And I just couldn't stand to be away from you."

Scoffing, Charlotte smacked his hand away from her and walked back over to her counter, pouring herself a glass before turning to face Klaus yet again, "Katherine is more than willing to help us capture the doppelganger."

"Are you sure?" Klaus said, crossing his arms over his chest, a look of concern washing over his face.

"I told her that she'd be free from you," Charlotte said, rolling her eyes and taking a sip of her drink. "Trust me, she's going to help us. We just have to get her out of the tomb."

Nodding his head, Klaus stared at Charlotte, "I can get one of my witches to help with that."

"Wonderful," Charlotte said, finishing her second drink and placing the glass in the sink, before turning back to Klaus. "Now that we've discussed this, you can go now."

Klaus's smirk returned to his face, "We both know you'd don't want that."

Glaring at him, Charlotte nodded and walked over to her apartment door, standing in front of it, "Oh, but I really do."

Blurring over, Klaus pinned Charlotte against the door, leaning to whisper in her ear, "Stop resisting."

Charlotte lifted her arms up and pushed him back, staring at him angrily, "Fuck you."

Klaus simply stood and rushed back to her, which resulted in Charlotte shoving him back again and repeating the same phrase again. Standing up once again, Klaus repeated the same action, only this time, he crashed his lips down to onto Charlotte's. A feeling a shock passed through her body as Charlotte attempted to struggle against him, but to no avail. Finally, Charlotte simply gave in and roughly ran her hands through his hair.

Moving from her mouth down to her neck, Charlotte's eyes fluttered for a moment before whispering to herself, "Fuck me."

Reaching for her thighs, Klaus lifted Charlotte up off the ground. Charlotte responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Klaus quickly rushed into Charlotte's room, closing the door behind him as he did so.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight," Elena said, staring at Stefan. "You sister, who you haven't seen in almost 200 years, is now back in town and is trying to kidnap me?"<p>

Stefan nodded his head, "I don't know why, but she seemed extremely serious about it."

Sighing, Elena ran her hands over her face before letting out a small chuckle, "And I was just getting used to feeling normal for a change."

Walking over, Stefan wrapped his arms around Elena, who wrapped her arms around him in return. The pair just stood in there embrace for a few moments before Stefan pulled back and looked Elena in the eye, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he said, leaning his forehead against hers. "I promise."

Elena nodded and tilted her head, capturing Stefan's lips in a soft and sweet kiss. The pair parted and Elena smiled up at Stefan, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Stefan said, wrapping her in another hug. "I should probably let you get some rest."

Elena shook her head and held her grip on Stefan, "Just stay with me tonight. Please?"

Stefan looked a bit unsure, but one look in Elena's beautiful brown eyes and he couldn't say no, "Of course."

Smiling, Elena grabbed Stefan's hand and led her over to his bed. Pulling his shirt over his head, Stefan slid into bed with Elena, wrapping a protective arm around her waist. Smiling, Elena turned off the light and snuggled closer into Stefan's embrace. The pair quickly dozed off to sleep, trying to forget everything about their lives' and just be in this moment together.

* * *

><p>Damon stood in front of the roaring fire sipping a glass of bourbon, attempting to process the day's events in his head. His sister coming back, her confession of wanting to kidnap Elena, and everything else bouncing around in his head. Hearing the creak of floorboards, Damon's head immediately shot up.<p>

"Charlotte?" he said, placing his glass on top of the mantle, "Charlotte, is that you?"

Seeing a figure blur past, Damon grabbed the nearest wooden object to him and held it up, "Charlotte!" he shouted, anger evident in his voice.

"Not quite," a voice said. Damon's eyes widened as he turned in the direction of the familiar voice. Standing in front of him, in all her bitchy glory, was the one and only Katherine Pierce.

"Hello Damon," Katherine said, a sinister smirk plastered on her face. Damon stared at her dumbfounded, unable to process how she was standing in front of him.

"How did you-," Damon started, but was immediately cut off by Katherine shoving two vervain shots into his chest. Damon feel to the ground, writhing in pain. The last thing he saw was Katherine with a smirk on her face. And then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Sooooo, you got a glimpse at the KlausCharlotte dynamic. A lot of animosity...at least on Charlotte's end. And poor Damon, right? Don't worry, he won't be stuck in this predicament for long :) And just some Stefan/Elena fluff. So, let me know what you think :) Reviews are EXTREMELY appreciated. And if anyone can tell me what the scene between Klaus and Charlotte is loosely based around, you win a cookie :D I'll give you a hint: New York City and elevators.


	5. In This Together

Damon groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, allowing the sun to blind him for a brief moment before he fully adjusted. Lifting his head, he saw in some kind of dungeon room, not much unlike the one in the basement of his own home.

"Comfy?" he heard an extremely familiar voice say, clear tone of mocking in their voice.

"Katherine." was Damon could say, before his head dropping back on the floor of the cell, his energy still completely drained.

Smirking, Katherine turned away from the tiny window looking in to the cell and came face to face with Charlotte, "He's in there," Katherine said, nodding her head back at the cell door.

"Excellent," Charlotte said, pleased that her plan was going smoothly.

"Okay, I did what was asked," Katherine said, reverting back to her normal attitude. "I'm just gonna go now."

Before Katherine had the chance to leave, Charlotte sped over and stabbed a vervain needle in her neck, "Why don't you stay awhile?" Charlotte said, smirking as Katherine dropped to the ground in front of her. Opening the cell door, Charlotte quickly threw her in on top of Damon, who groaned at the impact.

"You two have a lot to talk about," she said, "Enjoy yourselves." Turning on her head, Charlotte walked out of the dungeon, ignoring that tiny piece of humanity trying to tell her what she was doing was wrong.

* * *

><p>Elena and Stefan walked into the boarding house hand in hand after school and were surprised Damon wasn't waiting for them, some sarcastic comment prepared for their arrival.<p>

'Damon?" Stefan called out, dropping Elena's hand as he moved further into the house. Turning to look back at Elena, he shrugged, "Maybe he's out with the Sheriff or something."

Nodding Elena walked over to the couch and plopped down, completely exhausted from the recent events in the past couple of weeks. Walking over, Stefan sat down next to her, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders, "Are you okay?"

Elena nodded, resting her head on his shoulder, "Just tired."

"Well, why don't you take a nap," Stefan said, brushing a few stray pieces off hair her forehead, "And when Damon gets back, we can talk about what's going on."

Nodding, Elena curled up closer to Stefan, her eyes slowly drooping before they closed shut. Smiling, Stefan leaned back on the couch when he heard a noise. As easily as he could, he slid out of Elena's grasp and made his way towards the noise. Seeing a blur, he knew it had to be another vampire. Grabbing a stake they kept hidden in the house, Stefan held it at the ready.

"You would really kill your baby sister, Stefan?" Charlotte voice said behind him, causing Stefan to spin around and come face to face with his sister.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan said, still keeping a grip on the stake.

Charlotte smirked, and walked over a few feet and flipped open an old tattered book, "I was just looking for Damon," Charlotte said, enjoying the look of realization and anger that crossed Stefan's face, "Is he home?"

Charging her, Stefan pinned her against the wall, holding the stake directly above her heart, "Where is he?"

Giggling, Charlotte stared at Stefan, "Kill me and you'll never know."

Stefan knew she had a point, but he still didn't back down, "Where. Is. He?"

"Stefan, stop!" Elena's voice said from the living room, having been woken up by the commotion.

Both vampires turned to see Elena looking slightly frightened by the scene in front of her. Charlotte quickly took the opportunity and grabbed Stefan arm, ripping of off of her and retrieving the stake, burying it deep in his stomach.

"NO!" Elena shouted, running to help Stefan, as Charlotte looked down at them, while Stefan writhed in pain, pulling the wooden stake out.

"Don't think you can beat me," Charlotte said," Cause you can't."

Elena looked up to say something, but Charlotte was already gone. Elena looked down at a wounded Stefan and sighed, "Stefan, we have to do something."

All Stefan could do was nod in agreement, knowing that his sister had to be stopped by whatever means necessary.

* * *

><p>In a cell somewhere, Damon finally awakened from his vervaine induced slumber, only to be greeted with an annoyed looking Katherine.<p>

"Finally," Katherine said, rolling her eyes, "I thought you were never gonna wake up."

"Katherine," Damon said, clearly just annoyed as him, "Isn't the point of taking a prisoner to stay on the other side of the cell?"

Glaring at him, Katherine stood, "Your sister's to blame for that one."

Showing off his typical Damon smirk, he spoke, "She promised you something, you believed her, she turned out to be lying and you got locked in here right along with me."

Katherine didn't answer, just glared at Damon, which gave him all the answers he needed.

Shaking his head, Damon walked over to Katherine, "Good job on the whole, looking out for yourself thing."

Katherine bared her fangs and pushed Damon back against the opposite wall, earning a groan in pain from him, "Don't mock me," she said, smirking at Damon in pain.

"How cute," a voice said through the bars of the cell. Katherine immediately coward towards the back of the cell, much to Damon's confusion.

"What the-?" Damon said, before the cell door swung open, revealing an extremely well dressed man.

The man stared at Katherine for a few moments before turning to Damon, "You must be Mr. Salvatore."

Damon said nothing, just stared warily at the man, unsure of whether to trust him. With his usual tact and politeness, Damon finally addressed the man, "Who the hell are you?"

The man gave an eerily calm smile, "I am Elijah."

* * *

><p>Charlotte sat on the couch in her apartment, sipping on a glass filled with blood as she flipped through channels on her television. Moments later, her apartment door swing open, revealing an extremely angered Klaus.<p>

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Charlotte said, not bothering to look at Klaus. Partially because she didn't care, but mostly because she was pissed she let him get to her.

"My brother is in town," Klaus said, walking over and snatching the glass from Charlotte, finishing it, and throwing the empty glass against a nearby wall.

Charlotte shot up from her seat, "By all means," she said angrily, "Come in and destroy my living room."

Klaus ignored Charlotte and stalked over to the cabinet where she kept the liquor and grabbed the first bottle he saw and began drinking, oblivious to the angry vampire standing behind him.

"Hey!" Charlotte shouted, blurring over and snatching the bottle from Klaus, steam practically pouring from her ears.

"Do you know what this means?" Klaus shouted, gripping Charlotte's shoulders, "Everything could be ruined." Charlotte watched Klaus and for the first time since she'd known the Original, he seemed afraid and vulnerable.

Grabbing his face, Charlotte brought him to face her, "Hey," she said, her voice calm and collected, "Nothing is going to happen, okay?" Charlotte then did something completely out of character, something she hadn't done in what felt like decades.

She wrapped her arms around Klaus shoulders and gave him a gentle hug. He responded by wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"Nothing is going to happen," Charlotte said, pulling away to look at Klaus, "Okay?"

As the pair stared at each other, both of them knew that something had changed. Neither was sure when it had happened, but one thing was certain; they were in this together.

* * *

><p>So, this is extremely suck ass and I apologize :) Haha. I hope everyone has a wonderful New Year and please review. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and alerted already. I appreciate that and it fuels me to write. And the show I was referring to in my last chapter was Sex and the City with Big and Carrie in the elevator :)<p> 


	6. Taken

Charlotte entered the Grill and quickly made her way to the bar. The bartender made his way over to her, and after being compelled to give her the drinks for free, poured the brunette vampire 4 shots of whiskey.

"Woah," a voice behind Charlotte said, "Slow down there, killer."

Turning, Charlotte saw one of the Grill's bus boys smiling at her. Raising an eye brow at him, Charlotte downed one of the shots and smirked, "Didn't your mother tell you not to talk to strangers?"

The bus boy shook his head slightly, keeping the smile all the same, "My mom died a few months ago."

Charlotte, in her true unfeeling fashion, grabbed one of the shots and held it out to the boy, "You probably need this more than I do."

The bus boy quickly looked to his left and then to his right, before walking over and taking the shot. Looking at Charlotte, he handed her back the empty shot glass. Grabbing the third shot, Charlotte knocked it back and finished with the final one.

Giggling, Charlotte stood up off her stool and smiled at the bus boy, "Well, it's been real."

Walking past the bus boy, she noticed an extremely garish ring on his finger. Charlotte had seen that ring before. When she was near the, she turned back and shouted, "Hey, bus boy!"

The boy turned around, eyeing the fiery brunette, "Yeah?"

"What's your name?"

The bus boy smiled, "Jeremy."

Nodding, Charlotte smiled, "Charlie."

Offering him a final smirk, Charlotte exited the Grill, satisfied with her day's work. Walking towards the parking lot, Charlotte felt someone grab her arm and pull her into an alley behind the grill.

"What the-," Charlotte said, bearing her fangs, but retracted when she saw Klaus glaring at her.

"What the fuck?" Charlotte said, shoving the angry Original off of her.

"What were you doing in the there?" Klaus said, "Besides flirting like a prostitute?"

Charlotte kinked her eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest," First of all, why the hell were you following me? And second of all, why do you care?"

"I was making sure you didn't go off and do something stupid!" Klaus shouted, "You're young and impulsive, who knows what you could do to mess our plan up."

Charlotte glared at Klaus before her glare turned into a smirk, "Wait a minute," Charlotte said and took a few steps towards Klaus. "You're jealous."

Klaus gave the young vampire a cold stare, "Sorry to disappoint you darling, but I don't get jealous. Especially when there's nothing to be jealous of."

Nodding her head, Charlotte leaned up so her lips were inches from his, "That sucks. Jealousy is super hot on a guy."

Before Klaus could respond, the brunette vampire had sped off, more than likely back towards her apartment. Growling, Klaus clenched his hand into a fist and slammed it through the brick wall in front of him. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, there was no denying it anymore; Charlotte had gone from meaningless distraction to getting underneath his skin. Damn it.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Charlotte reentered the Grill, slowly making her way towards the bar. She sat in the same spot and ordered the same 4 shots. Charlotte looked to the left and right, trying her best to spot Jeremy without actually looking like she was looking for him.<p>

"Looking for me?" a voice behind Charlotte questioned.

Smirking, Charlotte downed one of her shots before turning in her chair and came face to face with Jeremy, "What would make you think that?"

Shaking his head, Jeremy walked behind the bar and placed the bin of dishes underneath the counter, "Same spot. Same drink. And the fact that you seem to be searching for something or someone."

Smirking, Charlotte downed another shot, "You caught me."

"Yo Gilbert!" the bartender shouted, "You're good for the night."

_Gilbert _Charlotte thought to herself, _Jeremy Gilbert. Elena's brother. _

"Hello?" Jeremy said, shaking his hand in front of Charlotte's face.

"Yeah?" Charlotte said, snapping out of her thoughts.

"I asked if you wanted to hang out."

Charlotte smiled. He was just making this too easy for her, "Sure, what do you wanna do?"

"Maybe go to my house? Hang out?"

Charlotte nodded her head and smiled, "Definitely. Sounds like a plan."

The pair exited the grill and Charlotte stopped walking and allowed Jeremy to get a few steps ahead of her.

"Hey Jer?" Charlotte shouted into the night.

"Yeah?" he said, turning around. Charlotte quickly sped over, grabbing his face in her hands and twisted, snapping his neck. As he dropped to the ground, Charlotte eyed the ring again and grinned. Another point for Team Baby Sister.

* * *

><p>Walking into her apartment, Charlotte dropped Jeremy's temporarily lifeless body on her couch before grabbing a chair and lifting him into it. Finding rope she had for situations like this, Charlotte wrapped Jeremy's wrists and ankles to the chair. Slowly, she watched Jeremy come to and immediately begin struggling.<p>

"What the hell?" he shouted, fear evident in his voice. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up," Charlotte said, rolling her eyes as she stared into Jeremy's eyes, "You will not speak unless spoken to. You will not leave this apartment until I say."

Jeremy nodded dumbly and Charlotte began searching his pockets. Reaching into his jacket pocket, she found his cell phone. Grinning, Charlotte began scrolling through his contacts until she found the one she was looking for. Pressing send, she put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Jer, where are you?" the voice on the other end said.

"Hello Elena," Charlotte said, grinning evilly.

"Charlotte? Where's Jeremy?"

Charlotte smirked, "He's a little bit tied up at the moment. But I need you to give my brothers a message for me."

"Charlotte, please don't-,"

"Shut up. Just make sure my brothers know if they try anything against me, Jeremy will pay the price."

"Please Charlotte, it's me you want, please don't take it out on Jeremy."

Charlotte simply smirked, "Just make sure they get the message. Good bye Elena."

Charlotte clicked end and threw the phone on the counter. Smirking over at a clearly terrified Jeremy, Charlotte giggled, "We're gonna have so much fun together."

* * *

><p>Hearing a disturbance in the front, Charlotte watched as Klaus walked into her living room, flanked by two obviously compelled human girls, judging from the bite marks on their necks. Klaus eyes fell on a tied up Jeremy and he looked at Charlotte, "And who is this?"<p>

Speeding over, Charlotte broke Jeremy's neck again, preventing him from responding.

"Here's a better question," Charlotte said, "Who are the blonde tramps dripping there bodily fluids on the carpet?"

"Oh, well this is Brittney," Klaus said, point to the girl in a blue dress and then to a girl in a red dress, "And this is Nicole."

Speeding over, Charlotte, much like she'd done to Jeremy, snapped both their necks. Klaus looked at her with a furious expression before pinning her against the wall, "What the hell is your problem?"

Charlotte shoved him off her and smirked, "Just enjoying ruining your buzz. Now clean those girls up and you better pray they don't stain my floors."

Klaus stared angrily at Charlotte as she walked back towards the kitchen. Yup, definitely under his skin.

* * *

><p>Speeding down the street, Elena finally found herself in front of the Salvatore's boarding house. Getting out of her car, she ran and opened the door to house, not bothering to knock.<p>

"Stefan!" she shouted, tears spilling down her face, "Stefan!"

Stefan came down the steps to a distraught Elena. Taking her in his arms, he gave her a hug before pulling away, "What's the matter?"

Elena tried to calm herself down, but only succeeded in readying her eyes for fresh tears. Finally, she managed to choke out.

"She's got Jeremy."

Stefan didn't need to ask who 'she' was before Elena began breaking down again and all he could do was try and comfort her.

* * *

><p>Sorry this took so long to get out. Between New Years, getting sick, and forgetting my computer at my Dad's, I didn't have time to write. But here's the next part. I wanted to get a lot of Charlotte and Klaus out this chapter. Next one I will kind of return to everyone's point of view. So, enjoy :) And thanks again for all the alerts, favorites, and reviews. It's really encourages me to update faster. 3<p> 


	7. Flashbacks & Secrets

"So, Jeremy," Charlotte questioned as she poured herself a glass full of blood, "Tell me about your sister."

Jeremy glared at the brunette vampire, "I'm not telling you anything, bitch."

Smirking, Charlotte blurred over and placed her hand on top of Jeremy's head, "Now Jer," she said, mock amusement evident in her voice, "Keep talking like that and you might just push me to do something drastic."

"You're not gonna kill me," Jeremy said as confidently as he could, "You kill me, you lose your leverage."

All signs of humor left as Charlotte wrapped her hand around Jeremy's neck and she squeezed, "Let's get one thing straight Gilbert," she said, leaning in close to his ear, "You are completely expendable. So don't think it would be any real task and take of that pretty little ring of yours and snap your neck. Got it?"

Jeremy managed to choke out an 'okay' before Charlotte released him and made her way back towards her glass.

"I'd listen to her, mate," Klaus said, emerging from the bathroom, "She's loves making erratic and impulsive decisions."

"Thank for the concern," Jeremy said with mock sincerity.

"Just looking out for your well being," Klaus said, entering the kitchen, "It's unfortunate you got mixed up in this little situation."

Jeremy simply rolled his eyes and stared ahead. Being restrained to a chair for the last 24 hours had really started to grate on his nerves. Especially having to listen to Charlotte and Klaus argue then make up, then argue and then make up again.

"You're an idiot," Charlotte shouted, rolling her eyes at Klaus.

_And here we go again_ Jeremy thought.

* * *

><p>"So tell me, Elijah," Damon said from inside the cell, "How did you get all mixed up in my sister's diabolical plans?"<p>

"She came to me, saying she knew my brother and that she wanted to help him," Elijah said, "And for personal reasons, I had to decline."

"Personal reasons?" Damon questioned, "So, you're against Klaus?"

Elijah maintained his neutral facial expression, "I don't know why you insist on questioning me when I am here to release you from here."

Damon eyed Elijah carefully, "What are you expecting in return?"

"That can be discussed after."

"Don't do it," Katherine said from her spot in the corner, "He just wants to get to Elena before Klaus. Don't listen to him Damon!"

Damon had forgotten Katherine was even there, considering she'd stayed quiet the entire time. Clearly from her body language she was scared of Elijah and Damon was curious as to why. Before Damon could say anything to Katherine, Elijah blurred in and had Katherine by the throat.

Instantly, Damon blurred over and ripped Elijah off Katherine and glared at him, "What the hell, man?"

Katherine was on the ground gripping her throat, looking up surprisingly at Damon. Had he really just risked everything to save her? After everything she'd done.

"That was a grave mistake, Mr. Salvatore." Elijah stated and seconds later, he was gone, slamming the cell door behind him.

"Wh-why did you do that?" Katherine said, still attempting to get her breath back, "Why did you save me?"

Damon looked at Katherine for a moment and for a moment, he remembered 1864. He remembered the two of them. The happiness he felt and the love. And then he remembered that all of it was a lie. Glaring at her, he spat, "I just pretended you were Elena. And look where it got me, stuck exactly where it was."

Katherine had no response for Damon. For the first time in a long time, she felt a miniscule pain in her chest where her heart used to beat.

* * *

><p>"Can you do the spell, Bonnie?" Elena frantically asked her best friend as she searched her grimoire, "Please tell me you can do the spell."<p>

"Calm down, Elena," Bonnie said as she finally stopped on a page, "I can do the spell, but I'm gonna need something personal of Jeremy's and some of your blood to make the connection stronger."

Elena nodded and immediately bolted up the steps of her stairs and into Jeremy's room. The front door of her house opened and Stefan entered, followed close behind by Caroline.

"You seriously have the most psycho family in the world," Bonnie said to the entering guests, more directly to Stefan.

Stefan nodded and saw Elena sprint down the steps. He gave her a small smile, which she returned and gave him a small hug in greeting. She did the same for Caroline and the foursome moved back into the living room.

"I have a bracelet our dad gave him for his 10th birthday," Elena said, handing Bonnie the thick leather band. Walking into the kitchen, Elena retrieved a knife and stood near Bonnie, "Just tell me when."

Bonnie nodded and began setting up the alter needed for the tracking spell. Soon, she began muttering words and she looked to Elena, "Now."

Placing her hand over the bracelet, Elena dug the blade into her palm and cut, allowing a stream to flow onto the bracelet. Pulling her hand back, she wrapped towel around her wounded palm and waited for Bonnie to finish. After a few more moments, Bonnie finally spoke, "He's in an apartment somewhere, definitely Mystic Falls. He's there with two people. A girl, about 17 and another person. I think a male."

Elena looked to Stefan who looked as if he'd just figured something out, "Stefan?"

Stefan looked to Elena and nodded his head, "I know where he is."

* * *

><p>Hearing a knock on the door, Charlotte looked to Jeremy, who she'd let out of his restraints after compelling him to not leave the apartment and do whatever she asked whenever she asked, "Answer the door."<p>

Jeremy had no choice but to oblige and opened the door, revealing Elijah. Charlotte saw him and stood up, walking to the door, "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to rediscuss your proposition."

Charlotte looked to Jeremy and ordered him back to the couch, "And what makes you think I'm even willing to discuss anything with you?"

"Because you know I'm a threat if you don't."

Charlotte stared at him for a few moments before turning to the side, "Come in."

Elijah walked in, passing by a confused looking Jeremy and right into the kitchen.

"What did you want to discuss?" Charlotte asked as she made her way over to the kitchen after closing and locking the door.

"I wished to discuss the terms of your deal."

Looking at him, Charlotte raised an eyebrow, "I thought you said you could never imagine yourself helping your brother after all he'd done."

"The reasons behind my decision making have vastly changed," Elijah said, staring at Charlotte.

Charlotte looked unconvinced, but before she could say anything, Klaus burst through the door and immediately rushed to his brother, pinning him against the fridge.

Charlotte backed away and took shelter in the living room, unsure of how violent the fight could get. Charlotte knew she was strong, stronger than both her brothers, but an Original? Hell no.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus shouted, at his brother, "If you know what's good for you you'll get the hell out of town before I rip your heart clean from your body."

Elijah smirked at Klaus and shoved him off before blurring over to Charlotte, shoving his hand into her chest and gripping her heart. Charlotte didn't move, terrified if she did, she'd be dead. She stared at Elijah, pleading with her eyes for him to let her go.

"No!" Klaus shouted, "Don't you dare hurt her!"

Elijah looked from Klaus to Charlotte a few times before he withdrew his hand from Charlotte chest and threw her across the room into a bookshelf.

Walking over, Elijah wiped his hand on a towel and looked at Klaus, "You once told me love was a vampire's greatest weakness," he said, in an almost taunting manner, "Clearly, you should take your own advice, brother." With that, Elijah blurred from the apartment, closing the door behind him.

Klaus stood frozen for a moment before blurring over to Charlotte, but not before grabbing Jeremy and offering her his wrist. Charlotte sunk her teeth into Jeremy's wrist and took as much blood as needed before Klaus compelled Jeremy to go back to the living room.

Looking up at Klaus, Charlotte did her best to catch her breath as her head rested in Klaus's lap. What the hell happened? Charlotte let a faintest of smiles pass her lips as she managed to choke out, "Thank you."

Klaus just looked down and stared at the blood stain that had formed on her white v-neck and shuddered. He wouldn't lose another to Elijah's rage and jealousy, not again.

* * *

><p>"So, we're gonna try and get some surveillance on the apartment and get Jeremy out of there," Stefan said to a distraught Elena as she paced in her bedroom.<p>

"You mean we can't go and get him right now?" Elena asked, stopping her pacing to look to Stefan, "Stefan, he could be dead by tomorrow."

Stefan shook his head, "My sister's not going to kill him. That's not how she operates."

"Stefan, she kidnapped Damon and almost shoved a stake through your heart. Clearly, she's capable of a lot more than you think."

"She's just angry with us. She has been for nearly 200 years."

"Why?" Elena asked, looking curiously at Stefan, "And why is she doing this? Out of anger?"

Stefan looked at Elena and sighed, "There are some things that you need to know."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback -1864<em>

"_Brother," Charlotte Salvatore cried she entered her father's office, "What are you doing?"_

_Stefan Salvatore spun, blood, his _father's _blood dripping from his lips as he saw his sister stare at him in horror, "Charlotte," he exclaimed, reaching out a bloodied hand._

_Charlotte felt tears spring to her eyes as she saw her father lying dead on the floor and her brother feeding off of his blood, "So it's true!" she shouted, "That wench Katherine has made you a monster!"_

_Stefan stood, desperate to make his sister understand, "No, Charlotte, please-," but he was cut off._

"_I do not wish to hear another word from your lips," Charlotte stated, "Where is Damon, please tell me it is not too late for him."_

_Stefan's silence was enough for Charlotte, who broke down at the realization her entire family was destroyed. Seeing Stefan move towards her, Charlotte ran down the halls desperate to escape. Before she knew what was happening Stefan was standing directly in front of her. Charlotte stepped backwards, falling over in the process._

"_Charlotte please," Stefan pleaded, "Don't tell anybody."_

_Charlotte stared at her brother, his eyes black and his teeth bared, blood surrounding his mouth. His face was enough for her to know that this was not her brother. Charlotte had no response and watched as her brother simply blurred away, leaving her alone in the hallway to cry._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"S-she saw her kill your father?" Elena asked, shock in her voice.<p>

Stefan nodded before forging ahead with the story.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback -1864<em>

_Charlotte ventured out into the night, desperate to find her eldest brother, Damon, and help him. She ran all through Mystic Falls before she found both her brothers, together._

"_Damon!" Charlotte shouted and once she saw her brother's face, knew she was too late. He'd made his choice._

"_Charlotte!" Damon called and blurred over, standing in front of his younger sister, "Charlotte you shouldn't be here."_

"_How could you?" Charlotte said, fresh tears falling down her face, "How could you let that wench do this to you?"_

_Damon looked at Charlotte, anger slowly bubbling, "This is what I wanted Charlotte. I love Katherine and she loves me."_

_Charlotte stared at her brother, "You're both blinded by the false affections of that vile beast."_

_Stefan had joined the arguing pair and stared at his sister, seeing Damon's expressions changing. Sniffing the air, both Damon and Stefan had seen the large cut Charlotte had received running through the woods. _

"_What is it?" Charlotte screamed, seeing their faces change, their eyes growing black, "Get away!"_

_Before she could run, Damon had pinned her and sunk his teeth into her shoulder, while Stefan dug his into her arm. Charlotte screamed into the night, begging for help, but to no avail. Finally, the brother's stopped as they looked down at the traumatized sister, who had paled from the lack of blood._

_Both brothers stared at each other, shocked at what they had done. _

"_Feed her your blood!" Emily Bennet shouted, as she ran closer to the trip, "Feed her your blood, it will heal her!"_

_Stefan bit into his wrist and fed his sister his blood, which she unwillingly accepted. As soon as she was strong enough, she stood and ran as fast as she could, knowing full well what her destination was. Lucky for her, her brother's did not follow._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>Elena stared at Stefan in shock, still trying to grasp what she'd just been told.<p>

"You and Damon fed on your sister?"

Stefan simply nodded his head again, "And by me giving her my blood, I opened the door for whatever killed her to turn her into what me and Damon had become."

Elena stood and gave Stefan a hug, "You couldn't have known she was going to die. You couldn't help it."

Stefan hugged Elena back, "If me and Damon hadn't fallen in love with Katherine, none of this would be happening."

Pulling away, Elena looked up at Stefan, "If you and Damon hadn't fallen in love with Katherine, I never would have fallen in love with you."

Leaning down, Stefan gave Elena a soft kiss on the lips, attempting to forget all the bad memories he'd just allowed himself to remember.

* * *

><p>"I've never asked you, love," Klaus said as Charlotte drank from her bottle of bourbon, "How did you become a vampire, exactly?"<p>

Charlotte, having had many sips of bourbon, looked at Klaus amusingly, "You really wanna know?"

Klaus simply nodded, "Quite interested, actually."

Charlotte giggled, "Well then, I'll tell you."

* * *

><p><em>End Flashback – 1864<em>

"_Where have you taken the vampires?" Charlotte asked Jonathan Gilbert as she approached the man, "I want to watch them burn."_

_Jonathan looked at the youngest Salvatore, "Were walking over there now. Join us?"_

_Charlotte nodded her head and followed the group, eager to watch the woman who had ruined her family die. As they approached the church, Charlotte noticed out of the corner of her eye, George Lockwood walking behind the church. Curiosity got the better of her and Charlotte excused herself from the group and sneakily made her way to follow George. Staying a safe distance behind, Charlotte watched as George looked around before opening a back door and an unharmed Katherine Pierce walked out._

"_Took you long enough," Katherine said as she stumbled out, "I could have died."_

_Charlotte reached down and grabbed a broken piece of branch in her hand. If the fire wasn't going to kill Katherine, then Charlotte would. Stepping out, Charlotte saw the pair turn to her, both looking surprised._

"_I said to make sure you were not followed," Katherine said, glaring at George._

"_You evil beat," Charlotte said, stepping forward, weapon in hand, "You destroyed my entire family, for your own sick gain."_

"_Your brothers did everything willingly," Katherine said, stepping towards Charlotte, eyeing the stick in her hand, "What are you gonna do with that?"_

_Charlotte raised the stick, "End you."_

_Charlotte ran at Katherine, but Katherine simply grabbed Charlotte by the throat and ripped her weapon from her hand and shoved it through Charlotte's chest. Charlotte dropped to the ground, letting out a gasp._

"_Nice try," Katherine said smirking, "But not good enough."_

_George looked shocked, but called out to Katherine anyway, "Katherine, we must hurry."_

_Katherine gave one last look at the dying Salvatore, before she followed behind George._

_Charlotte watched as Katherine made her escape, before her head finally dropped, final sign of her death._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Clearly," Charlotte said, taking another long chug, "I wasn't dead. But you know that."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback – 1864<em>

_Charlotte awoke with a start, gasping for air when she realized she wasn't in the woods, but in a small cottage in the woods. Sitting up, she noticed an unfamiliar man sitting in a chair by a fire._

"_Good, you're awake," the stranger said, not turning away from the fire._

"_W-who are you?" Charlotte said, rubbing the back of her head._

_The stranger stood and turned towards the young transitioning vampire. Stepping towards her, he looked down with a smirk on his face, "My name is Niklaus. But you can all me Klaus."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"And from that day forward, I was this," Charlotte said, motioning to herself. Looking at Klaus for a few more moments, she narrowed her eyes at him, "I still don't know why you took pity on me."<p>

Klaus looked at Charlotte and smiled, "You reminded me of someone."

Charlotte looked at him curiously, "And who would that be?"

Klaus looked at Charlotte and his smile instantly dropped, "Don't worry about it."

Charlotte simply glared at Klaus and took another swig of bourbon, desperate to get the memories out of her head.

* * *

><p>So, that's a lot to take in all in one chapter. And I posted twice in one day...sort of :) I kinda changed around a few things because it obviously better suited my story. Apparently, Klaus and Charlotte have known each other a lot longer than thought. And Damon saving Katherine? Stefan and Damon are partially the reason for Charlotte's turn? And Katherine was the one to kill her? After watching Stefan feed on her father, no wonder Charlotte is so angry and hellbent on destroying her brothers and everyone they love. Gotta love karma ;) Anyway, read and review, pleaseeeee :)<p> 


	8. Everything Changes

Katherine and Damon had been locked in the cell for almost 3 days before Charlotte had come back for them.

"Hello brother," Charlotte said, seeing her brother and his vampire ex-girlfriend on the floor, weak and unmoving.

"Charlotte," Damon choked out, unable to lift his head to look at her.

Charlotte opened the door to the cell and grabbed her brother by his shirt and pulled him up towards her, before opening a water bottle she'd filled with blood and poured it into his mouth. He enjoyed the few sips before spitting it out.

"What is that?" he said, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Animal blood," Charlotte said, smiling wickedly. "C'mon, you didn't think I'd give you human blood, did you?"

Damon stared angrily at his sister before snatching the bottle from her grasp and drinking it. Charlotte simply smirked and stood, exiting the cell and locking the door. When he was sure she was gone, Damon allowed himself to drink half the bottle before leaning over and pouring some into Katherine's mouth.

She allowed a few drops into her mouth before she reached up, grabbing and finishing of the remains of the bottle. Coughing loudly, she wiped her mouth and looked to Damon.

"What the hell was that?" she asked in between coughs, attempting to regain to composure.

"My guess is a bunny or maybe a deer?" Damon answered, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

"God, your sister's a bitch."

"Take one to know one."

Katherine looked at Damon and sighed, "You know," she started, "My guess is we're probably gonna be stuck here for awhile, so you could at least pretend to get along with me."

"Oh Katherine," Damon responded, giving her his signature smirk, "I wouldn't be nice to you if we were the last two people on the face of the earth."

Katherine scoffed at Damon and rolled her eyes, "Fine. Have it your way."

"Not used to not getting your own way, princess?"

Katherine glared at Damon and shook her head, "I guess I was wrong about you."

"What? Wrong about that fact I don't worship at your alter anymore?"

"No," Katherine said, a hint of sadness in her voice, "You don't know me as well as I thought."

Damon opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. For once, Damon Salvatore was truly left speechless.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Bonnie said as she, Ric, Stefan, Elena, and Caroline pulled up outside Charlotte's apartment complex, "Are we call clear on the plan?"<p>

The group nodded and began readying themselves for the dangerous journey that lay ahead of them. After a few days of watching and waiting, Stefan had figured out a general schedule of Charlotte's comings and goings. The time on Ric's car read 12:22, which means Charlotte would soon be leaving for lunch and wouldn't return for another hour.

"What if she knew you were watching her?" Elena said nervously, staring at Stefan. "What if she knows we're coming and all of this was just a ploy to trick us?"

Stefan gently gripped Elena's shoulders, "Elena, you have to relax."

Nodding, Elena leaned in and wrapping her arms around Stefan's torso. All she wanted was her brother back home, safe and sound.

* * *

><p>Charlotte turned to Jeremy from her spot hidden behind her curtain, "Your little rescue party is here."<p>

After days of minimal food and regular torture from both Charlotte and Klaus, Jeremy was barely holding on by a string. Bruised and bloodied, he was grateful for whoever was coming to get him, but worried that they would fall to the same fate as him.

Smirking, Charlotte slid on her favorite leather jacket before grabbing Jeremy's arm, "Let's go greet them shall we?" Pulling him through the door, Charlotte made her way down the steps and into the lobby. Prior to moving in, Charlotte had compelled all the employees of the building never to question anything she did, so dragging a half beaten teenage boy through the lobby when completely unnoticed.

Stepping outside, Charlotte threw Jeremy to the ground, "I know you guys are here," Charlotte called out, before placing her foot on Jeremy's chest, "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

Mind bending pain flooded Charlotte's head and she grabbed onto her chocolate brown tresses, gripping them tightly. A guttural scream flew from her mouth as she collapsed on the ground, the pain in her head becoming almost too much to bear. Her vision soon began to cloud and become dark. Looking up, Charlotte saw Stefan standing over her, what she guessed was a vervain needle, in hand. She opened her mouth to protest, but watched as he jammed the needle into her side and everything in Charlotte's world went dark.

* * *

><p>Klaus walked into Charlotte's apartment, as he always did. This time however, he was met with complete silence. He looked around the entire apartment, but she was nowhere to be found. Her cell phone was off and worry soon set in.<p>

He retreated to the kitchen where he found a note on the counter. Gripping it in his hand, Klaus eyes skimmed across the page:

_Whoever is looking, Charlotte will no longer be of service. Don't look for her because you won't find her._

Klaus read the note several times before crumpling the paper in his hands, an angry snarl escaping his lips. They had no idea who they were messing with.

* * *

><p>Charlotte slowly opened her eyes, her vision still slightly blurry. Trying to lift her arms and move her legs, Charlotte realized her wrists and ankles were cuffed and attached to chains, which were attached to a steel chair. Yanking with all her strength, Charlotte attempted to free herself.<p>

"There's no point in struggling," Charlotte heard a familiar voice call out to her, "You're not getting out of there."

Charlotte turned her gaze to the entrance of the basement and instantly felt her heartbeat quicken. There standing in the entryway, was Elijah. Not many things scared Charlotte. She'd seen many things as a human and even more as a vampire. But there was something about Elijah, somewhat of a hidden evil that scared her.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Charlotte said, pushing herself as far back into her chair as she could.

"Nevermind that," Elijah stated, walking to stand directly in front of Charlotte, his face remaining neutral, "I've come here to discuss a plan of attack."

Charlotte stared at him confused, "Plan of attack?"

"Yes, a plan to bring down my brother."

Charlotte's eyes widened and she began shaking her head, "No. No, you can't make me."

"I very well could," Elijah stated, taking a step closer to the cowering vampire, "But there would be no fun in that."

Before Charlotte could retort, she felt a sharp pain shoot into her stomach. Looking down, she saw a wooden stake had been inserted in her lower abdomen. Charlotte let out a guttural scream, unable to reach the offending pain.

"Why don't I give you some time to think about it more," Elijah said, offering a sadistic smirk before walking away, leaving Charlotte to groan and screech in pain.

* * *

><p>The moment Stefan heard Charlotte's screams, he wanted to rush down and help her. But he knew he couldn't. Elena walked over and ran a hand gently up and down Stefan's arm, "She needs this."<p>

Nodding in agreement, Stefan wrapped Elena in a hug before turning to see Elijah standing before them. Stefan stood in front of Elena in a protective manner, "Is she locked in there?"

"Yes," Elijah stated, walking towards the pair.

"What now?" Elena asked, unsure of what this all meant for her. After all, she was the reason everyone had lost their heads and we're fighting about her.

"Next, we have to release your brother."

Stefan and Elena's eyes both widened. Looking at each other, Stefan finally spoke, "You know where Damon is?"

Elijah nodded, "However, there is something I want in return."

Stefan and Elena eyed Elijah carefully, unsure of what he would ask of them and unsure if they were willing and able to give it.

"What is it?" Elena asked hesitantly.

"I want Katerina."

* * *

><p>I would just like to apologize for the lack of updating. Family vacations, being sick, and all that fun stuff has kept me from updating. I also apologize for the suckiness of this, but I hope you all like it. Let me know what you think :)<p> 


End file.
